


The Id-Eel Lake

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, Excessive Amounts of Come, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, This is a work of fiction don't do that to anyone in real life please, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, cock bulge, everyone deserves respect, excessive amounts of cum, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by Kyubeans!Sarah is hot and dirty and finds the perfect lake to go cool down in. How was she suppose to know that she wasn't alone?AKA Eelektross finds a naked lady that doesn't swim away, so he fucks her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Eelektross
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	The Id-Eel Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyubeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubeans/gifts).



> Requested by Kyubeans, who asked for "Sarah's just cleaning up in the Lake, when BOOM! Eelektross sex. Big Claws groping those breasts while he nails her. That suction cup like mouth milking her breasts soon after."
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Anyone that has read my works before will notice that this one is much longer and far more detailed. That's thanks to Feel_the_flow, who has been giving me great feedback and helping me improve my writing. Hope you guys like the extra detail! It certainly takes longer, but should be worth it lol.
> 
> (And as always, while I can't promise it'll be quick, you peeps can comment requests for future fics down below! Don't worry, I don't judge)

It was a hot day, and Sarah was dirty. The sun hung low in the sky, the rays shining harshly on the land below without mercy. The trees stood still and the leaves refused to move, the air lifeless without any breeze to speak of. Her black sweater had rips along the base, with small holes in the upper back where pokemon had been grabbing it. The hems of the sleeves were crusted with mud, dried flakes falling onto the ground when disturbed. Her once-shoulder length hair reached her mid back, a large chunky braid keeping it out of her face. It had lost its glow, becoming straw-like, twigs and dirt matting it. Her skin-tight camo shorts were a mix of brown and greens, stains of white decorating it. 

She had reached the edge of the forest, the thick undergrowth fading into tall grasses, a trampled down dirt trail leading down to a lake. The moment she stepped outside the dangerous forest and into the sunlight, she could feel the heat slam into her immediately. Despite the sweat starting to bead up, she trudged forward on the sandy path leading to the body of water. She cursed her black sweater, perspiration building up and making her shine from the oppressive heat. 

The further out in the field she went, the less and less of her surroundings she could see. Her short stature of 5 feet betrayed her, leaving her to navigate blind to the outside world. As the path grew slimmer, her difficulties getting through increased, her perky boobs pushing into the world around her, as large as watermelons and free of the confines of a bra. They bounced around as she walked, each step causing the fat to ripple, her oversized hoodie struggling to contain them. Her waist could only be described as dainty, soft and smooth without even a hint of hair. Her hips were almost as wide as her shoulders, the camo shorts like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. They highlighted the swing of her hips, unable to hide how her ass swayed back and forth enticingly. Her arms and legs were slim with a light dusting of golden hair, nearly invisible to all unless searched for. Her ragged shoes hid her feet, but anyone could tell they were small like the shoes themselves. 

Her cheeks were bright red from the cruel temperature, her small lips pursed in determination as she pushed through the overgrown plants. Crystal blue eyes reflected the world around her, large and filled with innocence. Dirt was unknowingly smeared on her forehead where she wiped the sweat away. Her face had little angles, all pleasant and soft edges. There was a faint splattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose, sprinklings of them under her eyes. 

As the plants grew shorter and the ground below her more sandy, she knew that she was almost at her goal. Her pace quickened, the swinging of her boobs and the swishing of her hips increasing. Her eyes lit up when she came to an abrupt stop at the water’s edge, her covered feet sinking into the dusty sand as she took in the beauty of the lake. She had to squint to really look at it, the windless day leading to the water having a mirror-like surface, reflecting the sky above in near perfect detail. 

She hurriedly teared off her black hoodie, the hem tugging on her underboobs, leading to them being pulled up with the clothing. Her melons fell into place with a shudder as they slipped out, nipples perking up at the stimulation. As she slid her arms easily out of the worn sleeves, she was officially free of it and tossed it over her shoulder, uncaring of where it went. Blue eyes darted around the area, tensed muscles releasing their tension as she saw no peeping toms around. She brought her small hands down and yanked the shorts away from her sweat-slickened skin, peeling it off with a satisfied moan. 

Throwing it away to deal with later, Sarah’s petite but well endowed body was completely nude, her volleyball mammaries rolling lazily as she dipped her toe in to test the water temperatures. A pleased grin spread over her face and she took another step in. The wet sand between her toes massaged them, the cool lake like an irresistible siren song, heaven from the heat beating down from above. A few more steps in, and the water lapped at her knees, washing away the first layer of grime on her pale skin. 

She gracefully took another stride in, the water reaching her upper thighs, the small waves she was causing teasing her pussy lips. She leaned forward, her huge boobs entering the water as she scrubbed her legs clean of dirt and dried mud. Each movement caused the water to splash against her, throwing droplets of water onto her ass, the sunlight highlighting their presence on the plushy flesh. She reached further downwards, and the action let her lips peek out from between her upper thighs, wiggling back and forth as if calling for someone to sink into them as she cleaned herself. 

Sarah stood up satisfied, drops of water racing down her melons and dripping off her erect pink nipples and into the lake below. Her ass swayed with each step, only stopping when the water was up her shoulders, the glassy surface swallowing her body up from view. Delicate hands drifted over her body, going over the outward curve of her hips and the dip in of her waist, heading south again to stretch out over her ass, unable to fully cup her cheeks. The coolness of the lake soothed her mind and body, her hands wandering as her eyes closed in contentment. They cupped her basketball sized globes, lifting them up slowly, fingers pushing into them, fat squeezing outwards. They broke the surface, hot air wafting over the exposed skin, bringing Sarah back to her senses. 

She let go of them, and looked around at the water, her pink lips forming a small smile as she cheerfully noticed that nobody from the sandy ground could look at her submerged body. She closed her eyes again and her face relaxed, a true look of peace settling. Her feet gently rested on the lake bottom as her body floated gently, almost angelically in the clear lake. 

However, what she didn’t think to check is the world under the surface, where pokemon could be roaming, able to see her body through the mud free water. She ever so slowly, as if gravity barely applied to her, moved deeper into the water. Her ass rippled with her movement, her small waist emphasizing her curves. 

Sneaking up on Sarah was a large blue eel with two tentacle-like arms ending with a red and yellow suction cup and three white claws. A dark blue spine with pale yellow webbing stuck out from the back of the neck, with pale yellow fins on the spine of the tail and two on the sides in place of lower limbs. As it swam closer to her nude form, its red eyes narrowed excitedly, long body careful not to disturb the water as to not alert Sarah, who was resting in the lake so innocent to the nearing threat. 

Her dainty slowly kicking legs churned up the water around her, allowing the pokemon to speed up as it spied on her swishing butt. Now almost below her and looking up to her huge breasts bobbing in the water, watching how they stick both outwards and to either side of Sarah’s small frame. The gentle movement of the soft mounds demanded it to stare at their hypnotizing beauty. The pokemon could only watch for so long before his pleasure in the sight became known, his pale yellow scaly sheath releasing his hardening cock.

As her slim hairless legs lazily moved about, he caught glimpses of his target between her juicy thighs. His length continued to slide out, still mostly soft and dark red, sticking out from his underbelly. His tail flicked in barely contained excitement, her long blond hair being released from the braid and fanning out on the surface of the water like a halo. Her eyes stayed shut, Sarah relaxing in the refreshing water without a care in the world as two clawed fins snaked closer to her waist, hovering over her wide hips. His tongue liked his red lips as he sneakily swam up behind her, twisting his body so his growing cock wouldn’t poke and alert her of his presence. Only half hard and still growing, it was easily as thick as her wrist and 10 inches in length. 

She gasped and flung her dainty arms about, blue eyes darting around and widening in panic as something grabbed her by the middle. She kicked her legs wildly, but whatever had her small waist in its grasp was far stronger than her, and able to move through the water in ways she could never. It dragged her down, limbs flailing as her face disappeared under the surface, face scrunched up in surprise and fear. The fins around her waist moved upwards, clamping over her large breasts and pinning her arms to her side. Sarah stilled, not wanting to provoke what was holding her under the clear water.

His cock, in her struggle, changed angles to slip between her thighs, legs being pushed apart by the girth of the base. His cock was a deep red with purple tinged veins as thick as her fingers pulsing in arousal. It was long and tapered, the head as thick as a beer can, widening until the base which was as thick as her thigh. As he felt her fighting stop, he swam back up with his fins securely holding her chest, sinking into the soft basketball sized globes. As they broke the surface, Sarah was able to catch a glimpse of the pokemon holding her captive. It was a massive Eelektross, his body dwarfing her own tiny 5 foot height. He stretched his neck over her shoulder and latched onto her huge mammaries with his suction mouth, tugging and sucking the fat, teeth digging in but not puncturing her skin.

“No, please,” she begged, “don’t-” she paused as she noticed his member sticking out from between her thighs, her weight resting on the 20 inch length. She couldn’t move her arms, pinned by his much stronger blue ones, eye wide in fear and mouth opening to scream. “It won’t fit! Stop, please,” she yelled, squirming her body, which rubbed on his cock, encouraging him “it’s too big!” 

He slipped one clawed fin down to her crotch, feeling around until he found her folds. His grip on her tightened, her boobs squishing out between his claws, red lips sucking harder on her huge tit. He drew his hips back, and Sarah could feel how the veins pulsed with excitement, how his girthy member throbbed in anticipation. She clenched her thighs together, hoping that it would stop. “It won’t fit! Please, Eelektross, stop,” the cock twitched into her with pleasure at her struggles, the tip sliding into place to nudge at her pussy lips “don’t do it!”

The wide head pushed into her, the Eelektross holding her body firmly in place, her small waist engulfed by his much larger arm. Her breathing sped up while her body tried to refuse the invading pole, but his determination won, the thick tip forcing inside. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes screwed shut in pain, Sarah screaming as he pulled her down on his giant cock. Her hole was tight and tiny, hugging him so hard that he could barely fit more than just the first 6 inches in. 

“Stop, stop, stop, please don’t-” She begged, muscles tense and body frozen in horror. “Please, I’ll leave!” The crown of his cock pressed against her tiny cervix demandingly, “I’ll leave and never come back!” With a strong jerk of his hips and a yank on her body, he sank into her womb “Just take it out of me!” she yelped, tears beading in the corners of her blue eyes. His mouth popped off her swollen breast, bright pink from his administrations, her nipple swollen from the suction. The powerful hands on her body tugged her down more, her pussy clenching painfully he rammed in, half of his monstrous cock twitching in delight inside.

She groaned as she felt his hand run over her smooth stomach, pressing against a growing bulge. Sarah looked down in confusion, knowing that her abdomen is flat, her face screwing up in fear as she witnessed it being deformed by the Eelektross’ huge rod. A low grumbling was echoing out of his large mouth and filling her ears, his eyes glued to her smaller form, forced to surrender to his desires. 

With 15 inches inside her too small hole, the bulge on her stomach was much larger, slowly pushing upwards towards her volleyball sized breasts being groped, squished all around with his hands sinking into them. His cock was slick and desperate to hilt fully in her, purple veins throbbing with each inch being fed in. Her lips hugged the girth painfully as the base of his monstrous member sunk, barely able to spread wide enough to contain it, as thick as her thigh. Water lapped around her, refreshing waves soothing her stressed over stretched body. The pokemon let out a deep moan of pleasure as he hilted her, 20 inch tapered cock buried fully inside her fluttering pussy. 

“Please, Eelektross, take it out! Take it out right now!” Sarah cried, body wrapped tight around his giant meat, the outline clear through her abdomen. The tip of his cock rested near her cleavage, bulging outwards as if she swallowed a bunch of baseballs. She squirmed around, trying to get rid of the feeling of being stuffed so full, a sign of joy so loud it hurt her throat as he started to pull outwards. “Oh thank you! Thank you for taking it-” a wail broke her sentence as the dark blue pokemon rammed back in, the flat surface of the water rippling at the action. Her ass jiggled as his hips met hers, his balls slapping her thighs. 

Again, he tugged himself out slowly, to slam back in, the bulge in her body shifting up and down with each movement of his hips. Sarah’s blue eyes fogged up as he started to use her body, her weaker arms giving up on struggling, his giant hands cupping and tugging at her basketball globes. His claws squeezed into the malleable flesh, sinking in as he groped them. Grunts of pain escaped her delicate mouth with each hilt of his monstrous member, her bouncing butt and trembling thighs slowing growing red at the power of his thrusts. 

The hot sun above beat down cruelly, oppressive heat clashing with the energizing coolness of the water surrounding Sarah’s body, large hot rod sliding in and out of her core. The pale sandy beaches sprawled around the water’s edge, tall green grasses standing vigil in the distance. Fluffy clouds reflected off the glassy surface, floating by gently in the sky, a contrast to the pistoning hips of the muscular Eelektross. Her face scrunched up each time he hammered into her tiny hole, spreading it open with the extraordinary girth. Her boobs bounced up and down despite his firm grip on them, too large even for his huge fins to fully knead. Her golden hair spilled over her right shoulder, the large dark aqua and yellow striped head of the pokemon resting on her left, hot breath dancing on her cooler skin. 

He changed his position ever so slightly, her thin arms being held behind her as his own larger ones wrapped around her abdomen, squeezing her boobs and holding her waist. This allowed him to feel the bulge of his cock through her skin, pushing against his arms without mercy. His scaly body curled around her curved, pressing himself deep inside, large football balls pushing her legs apart, squishing into her juicy thighs. When he was hilted, his forceful hips made her butt push outwards, jiggling back when he pulled out. There was nothing but blue for her to look at; the blue of the sky, blue of the water, and the blue of her assaulter, all of it carving into her brain of what was happening to her. 

“Stop-” he slammed into her. “Please slow down-” a sob escaped her sore throat, head leaned back and crystal eyes leaking, “let go of me!” his huffes and grunts on effort blew over her titflesh, warming it up as the water splashed around them. His thrusting grew more erratic, the waves around them becoming more wild as he neared his orgasm. His deep red tongue slid out of his mouth as his throbbing member steadily swelled larger, the tapered length turning into a shape more reminiscent of a sausage. The head flared outwards to match the base, as thick around as her thigh as the middle incredibly pulsed larger. The bulge in her stomach expanded at his fattening member, her entire abdomen looking as if she swallowed a particularly long watermelon that was shifting up and down. 

“Nooo, stop-” She yelped, her struggle renewed at the immense size, “take it out! Take it out now!” she demanded, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes, face red from both the sun and her pain. “You’ll rip me! You can’t grow more!” Her heavy basketball mammaries bounced wildly as he released them to snatch her small waist. “You’re too big!” her loud cries didn’t deter him from his goal, his smooth creamy hips smashing into hers with force. The purple veins on his dark red cock throbbed larger at his new size, as big as two of her fingers and dragging on her soft inner walls as he ploughed inside. 

Her hands tried to grip his scaled sides, but it was too broad for her to do so, leaving them to be sandwiched between their bodies as the Eelektross bent her over. Momentarily her head was plunged underwater, the eel pokemon nearly folding her in two as he changed his grip. Her legs were stretched wide around his brawny figure over his shoulders, her boobs pressing against his muscle bound chest. They squeezed out from either side, jiggling as he sank deep inside her over and over. Her back arched outwards as he curled into her, his head resting on top of hers. 

Her lungs screamed without air, Sarah cooperating with the new position, the pokemon rolling onto his back and popping out from the surface. Cool water cascaded from her back, the suddenness of the heat stunning Sarah as she gasped for fresh air, drawing her attention away from the claws digging into the small of her back, gripping her hips to tug them into his own. She had no strength to push herself up, her body shifting back and forth while the sound of their bodies meeting sounded in the air, bounding off the rippling water for anyone to hear. Small waves splashed into her side, droplets of water dripping off her body, leaving trails of moistness. 

The Eelektross slammed into her one last time, huge balls clenching up while the bulge in her stomach pushed outwards, moving with the throbs of his cock. A loud noise of pleasure burst out of his throat as his cock erupted inside, his clawed hands holding her firmly against his underbelly around the base of his cock, her sore ass resting on his clenching balls. Each shot of his thick verile cum brought him intense gratification, his desire to breed her sated as he pumped into her. 

Her boobs bounced as his hips stuttered, orgasmic delight swamping the pokemons being. Each fire of his spunk bloated where the tip of the bulge of his cock rested in her body until gravity took hold and dragged it down, resting heavily in her womb, steadily increasing in size. She struggled to keep hold of his slimy body, focusing entirely on keeping her head above the cool water. Sarah’s muscles tensed when his hips jerked suddenly as he flooded her, painting her pink insides white with his seed, her huge melons slapping against each other as they swung left and right, the Eelektross’ beady eyes following them eagerly.

“Oh god, what is happening?” The blonde looked down at her inflating belly in horror, wet cum sloshing around with the throbs of his cock, strong hands keeping her in place for him to pump into. “Take it out! Stop-” the bulge from his load was as large as a watermelon, and was starting to hide the incredible shape of his massive member under her skin. “What are you doing? I can’t- I can’t take it all!” She howled, her swollen body looking pregnant when he finally stopped. The combined tightness of her pussy gripping him and the immense girth matching her own thigh stopped any from leaking out. 

They rested there, Sarah shaking at her condition, crystal eyes trying to look at her surroundings, but darted back to the situation at hand, or more accurately, inside. His swollen cock refused to soffen. His dark red member throbbed and his purple veins pulsed as he started to pull out of her slowly. A dense cloud drifted in front of the sun, casting a shadow down on the couple, the water around them losing its reflectivity and allowing anyone to see the meeting point where the blonde was unwillingly stratelling the bulky pokemon’s sleek form. 

The Eelektross adjusted his grip on her waist, clawed fins nearly wrapping around her completely, but careful not to squeeze down on her flooded womb. With nearly half of himself out of her, he dropped her down onto him suddenly, a loud yelp escaping her sore throat at the unexpected impalement. His own face was painted in pleasure at the sensation, head of his cock twitching approvingly as he slammed into her. Slapping sounds reverberate off the lake, his hips driving into hers over and over, causing her volleyball-like boobs to swing in front of his face, arousing the pokemon further. “Stop! I can’t take much more-” her sentence faded into a throaty groan of pain, his increasing pace drawing out grunts from her body. The bulge formed by his huge load jiggled lightly as he harshly thrusted into her, another bulge higher up on her abdomen shifting up and down with the movement of his giant rod, his throbs practically visible through her skin.

She cried out, “No more, no more please-” her eyes scrunched up in pain, her mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. Her wet hair rested heavily on her back, barely moving independently from her body. The cloud shifted away from the sun, lighting up the green grasses around them, and the sandy beaches. It also caused the Eelektross to let out a his and duck his head under the water. Sarah had little time to react, shouting out a “What are you doing!? What are-” before she was dragged down with him, his cock still ploughing into her, hips pistoning as he seeked release. 

She held her breath, body squirming as he changed his hold, grabbing her shuddering thighs, the red marks of his clawed fins visible on her waist. Her body was shifted around, the pokemon still belly up, his head curling around her neck to suck on her right breast, huge mouth unable to cover it all. As her actions became more sluggish, the pokemon floated upwards enough for her head to break free of the surface, water dripping out of her face. She brought up a hand to wipe it from her eyes, gasping for air and trying to get resituated. The pokemon released her basketball melon to hide back under the water, the brutal sun-caused heat obviously painful for it. 

Her large ass bounced with each thrust of his thick body, massive pole plunging in and out of her tight pussy, the water around them aiding him with speeding up. His large balls shuddered with each meeting of their bodies, their need to release driving him to mate her, to breed her and fill her up. His one hand let go to grab both her wrists, using them as leverage to pound deeper inside. Sarah’s back was being forced to arch backwards, the bulge of his massive cock more noticeable, the outline clear despite the amount of fluids sloshing around inside. 

He tugged her arms back and slammed in particularly hard, causing Sarah to yelp “Fuck!”. The water around them lapped at her skin, drops of water splashing unto her huge mammaries, dripping down and off her perky pink nipples, her giant boobs bouncing wildly at his hammering into her body. The tight hold her pussy had on his enormous member increased as his cock expanded slowly, the already visible bulge of his cock pushing out even more, his throbbing veins nearly pulling the skin more taut. Pain danced over her features, tears in the corner of her eyes as his already huge 20 inch cock filling out to an impressive 24 inches, thickening even wider than her thigh, the girth forcing her legs apart and pushing her stomach out. 

She yelled as she looked down, eyes widening in absolute horror,“Take it out! Please, fuck,-” panic settled over her but his grasp on her wrists and how she was impaled on his massive meat stopped her from being able to struggle. “Take that monster out of me! Stop-” she begged, but his hips smashed hard into hers, her jiggling ass reddening as he was on the verge of orgasming. Her volleyball sized boobs swung around, slaps of them hitting each other reverberating off the rippling surface of the water. He hammered into her harshly, plunging deep inside her unwilling body while his balls clenched when they slammed into her, signifying how close he was. 

And as his ramming rhythm became irregular and the hammering of his hips shuddered, he exploded inside her womb, instantly swelling her up. Sarah watched in fear, protesting as he held her in place, his far too large pumping into her his far too huge load, forcing her body to accommodate it. His smooth scaly body grinded into hers, his head popping out of the water when a cloud floated past, large blue lead curling around her dainty shoulders to latch onto her sizable melons. The Eelektross jerked into her instinctively, waves of pleasure blinding him to all other stimuli as he pumped into her, swelling her up so she looked pregnant with twins. His thick goop settled deep inside her, the growing stretch of it fattening her abdomen, slowly blurring out the outline of his massive cock. But still, as he stretched her full, the throbbing head of his cock, as wide as a dinner plate distorting her body was still clearly visible. 

Sarah nearly passed out at the sight of her ballooning body, her limbs becoming limp as her stomach hung low, being dragged down by gravity. As his load ended, the pokemon started back up, giant red member sliding out to drive back in, the bulge in her stomach moving with the action. Her ass bounced with his thrusts, pressing into his body with each hilting motion, springing back when he tugged himself out. Her tiny waist was distorted by the size of his pistoning cock, her fattened stomach pushing it outwards. Her heavy breasts knocked against each other, the swollen basketball sized melons slapping against her swollen body, his sucking mouth unable to stop the wild movement.

The shining sun in the sky was leaning to the side, displaying the passage of time to the surrendered blonde, small grunts with each hilt the only sign of struggle. The green grasses would be pulled aside like curtains once in a while, pokemon looking out at the lake, the reflective surface stopping them from seeing anything but her large bouncing boobs, her face, and hints of the giant bulge of his monstrous cock slamming into her. Her thick ass shuddered from his powerful thrusts, his sucking on her boob intensifying as he yanked her arms back, forcing her to arch her back even more, her bending back emphasizing the bulges inside her. 

Her throat was too sore for her to make any noise above a pained whisper as he rammed into and stayed hilted in, his pale yellow hips grinding demandingly into hers, large blue hands yanking her down by the arms, rocking her back and forth. His mouth released her large breast, pink from his administrations, to let out a moan-like hiss as he erupted. Her body twitched with his throbbing cock, the outline of his dark red 24 inches being steadily obscured by the rivers of cum pouring into her, joining the ocean already resting inside. Her volleyball melons hung sore on her chest from his suction mouth drawing out small dribbles of milk, bright pink. They were being forced upwards, resting on the swell of his pokemon seed inside, the Eelektross pumping her to the brim. Her body could barely hold it all in, Sarah appearing pregnant with triplets, his potent cum struggling to leak out from her widely stretched pussy lips around his extraordinarily girthy member that was thicker around than her trembling thighs. Her body was forced to straddle his broad scaly one, her legs unable to close due to his buried rod. His hips jerked as he emptied his balls, her ass bright red from the repeated brutal slamming, marks on her waist in the shape of his hands pink from the power of his grip. 

Sarah’s stoney blue eyes searched the shore for a saviour of any kind, but the same damning pale sandy beach and tall green grasses stood still, leaving her to her fate. The Eelektross was tugging his cock out slowly, his cum pouring in to fill the room where his massive member just was. He let go of her small wrists, shifting his large clawed fins to rest gently on the huge bulge of his seed stretching her body. Over half of his monstrous rod was outside of her now, his seemingly never ending flow finally slowing down. He still twitched in delight, his balls much smaller now as they dribbled in the last of his creamy seed. 

He let go of her completely and started to swim away, large cock quickly softening and disappearing back into his body adding to his streamline look. The Eelektross’ dark blue back aided it in blending into his surroundings, the increasing depth of the lake. Sarah laid there on her back, legs spread out like a star. She was fortunate that she knew how to float on water, cum oozing out from her gaping pussy, her sore body carved out for his pleasure. Her eyes closed as the soothing cool water lapped against her sides, steadily becoming less clear as his cum polluted it. Her stomach slowly shrank, as her mind faded away, unconsciousness taking a hold of Sarah.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again Feel_the_flow!
> 
> Also, if anyone does read this, what would you think of me making a multi-chapter fic focusing on either a pokemon gal (comment your favourite) or a really hung dude with some ditto genes? Would anyone be interested in that? I'd love to hear your opinions, so don't be afraid to comment! Thanks in advance!


End file.
